1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for constructing a basement in the ground, more particularly to a method for lowering a prefabricated basement structure into the ground which can maintain the vertical descent of the basement structure during the lowering process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a prefabricated basement structure is lowered into the ground by the pull of gravity, it is very heavy, so if it is tilted during its lowering process, it is difficult to place the basement structure in a substantially vertical position when the basement structure reaches the predetermined position in the ground. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,634 and 5,004,375, the applicant disclosed two improved basement structure lowering methods which can keep the vertical descent of the basement structure. The applicant now tries another approach thereto.